Ne jamais boire avec un elfe
by Amy Listing Schafer
Summary: Traduction de Never Drink With an Elf de Destielixer. Un concours de boisson entre Aragorn et Legolas devient plus que ce qu'ils pensaient. Une chose mène à l'autre et ils se retrouvent rapidement nus dans un lit. ONESHOT. Slash. Yaoi


_Disclamer :_ Le seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient pas et cette fanfiction appartient à Destielixer

_Rating :_** M** pour présence de lemon

_Couple : AragornXLegolas_

_auteur :_ Destielixer

_traduit par :_ Amy Listing Schafer

* * *

**Ne jamais boire avec un Elfe**

Il s'agissait d'un défi, une bataille de toutes sortes. Legolas et Aragon, les deux concurrents, se tenaient assis à la table, entourés par le groupe d'halfelins*, les elfes et quelque part dans le fond se trouvait Gandalf. 10 pintes de bière étaient placées devant chacun d'eux. Le gagnant serait celui qui pourrait finir les 10 pintes de bière sans se saouler. Le perdant serait celui qui est devenu ivre le premier et pour l'instant, Aragon était du côté des perdants, il tendit le bras pour la dixième pinte de bière. Il pouvait à peine l'atteindre sans l'aide de Gimli, le nain plaçait alors la pinte dans sa main.

"Une autre!" grogna Aragorn en faisant claquer la pinte vide, sa dixième déjà. La bière avait disparu. Il était devenu confus et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à être assis convenablement. En face de lui, Legolas lui souriait, ses yeux bleus pétillaient comme s'il le narguait d'en prendre plus. L'homme s'était vraiment surpassé, pensa l'elfe. Il ne serait pas capable d'ingérer une autre pinte, même pas une simple goutte. Il venait d'être assommé. Mais son arrogance ne le laissa pas se faire battre par un elfe, Legolas devait vraiment dire, qu'il l'admirait.

"Bien Aragorn, allez, vous avez bu suffisamment ce soir», dit-il en posant sa pinte, il passa de l'autre côté de la table pour aider Aragorn à se lever de son siège, «nous devons vous mettre au lit,» murmura Legolas il drapa Aragorn sur lui, soutenant l'ivrogne instable.

"Je... ne veux... pas..." dit Aragorn la bouche pâteuse en s'appuyant lourdement sur l'elfe pour se soutenir, ses jambes étaient instables. Ses narines étaient remplies de l'odeur de Legolas, le corps souple de l'elfe se serrant contre lui.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien" commenta Gimli quand Aragorn lui passa, sa main tendue pour une bière "un lit et un peu de repos sera bon pour vous."

"Je peux encore boire!" maugréa Aragorn, toujours rebelle, mais Legolas l'avait déjà emmené hors des portes de la longue salle elfique où ils s'étaient assis, fendant la foule qui poursuivit leurs célébrations.

Legolas rit de l'attitude déterminée de l'homme, "buvez plus et vous finirez gisant sur le sol de la grande salle complètement ivre au-delà de la reconnaissance."

"Je pourrais te battre", murmura Aragorn, il se pencha près de l'elfe, ses lèvres frôlant les oreilles de Legolas, ce qui le fit rougir.

Legolas conduisit Aragorn dans le couloir, en gardant son bras autour de la taille du roi du Gondor, pour le soutenir. Il commençait à se demander si peut-être l'alcool avait un effet sur les elfes, parce qu'en ce moment, il se sentait chaud et à chaque fois qu'Aragorn trébuchait, son poids appuyait délicieusement contre le corps de Legolas, l'elfe eut du mal à empêcher son esprit de s'égarer vers des pensées malsaines.

Monter Aragorn jusqu'à l'escalier n'était pas bon non plus, l'escalier était si étroit et mal éclairé par les lumières elfiques, qu'il y avait une atmosphère qui serait parfaite pour les pensées de Legolas. C'est alors qu'il sentit le bras d'Aragorn, déménager et s'établir autour de sa taille, les doigts écartés, son pouce caressant sa hanche, suggestive, séduisante.

"Aragorn ..." murmura-t-il en tentant de faire cesser l'homme de sa distrayante action, mais c'était comme si Aragorn ne l'avait pas entendu ou bien qu'il était trop têtu, il ne le lâcha pas.

Aragorn s'appuya lourdement sur l'elfe, Legolas sentait merveilleusement bon. C'était sûrement dû à l'alcool qui lui montait au cerveau. Mais là encore... il pouvait choisir quoi faire. Il distinguait encore le bien du mal. Mais le désir le maîtrisait et l'aspirait. L'aspirait à ce qu'il savait être hors de sa portée. Legolas donna un coup de pied dans la porte et elle s'ouvrit, ce qui le conduisit dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, Aragorn se rapprocha encore, ses lèvres frôlant la joue de Legolas, la peau était douce et lisse sous ses lèvres.

"On y est presque Aragorn" il entendit peu Legolas, sa voix semblait à bout de souffle et tout à fait différente de ce qu'elle était habituellement.

Silencieusement Aragon sourit, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il était facile. Il laissa ses jambes trébucher, lui et l'elfe s'étendant sur le bas du lit, il garda son bras autour de la taille de l'elfe, laissant son corps épingler l'elfe dans son lit alors qu'il gisait là, sa tête contre l'épaule de Legolas, les lèvres proches du cou de l'autre.

"Aragorn ..." il entendit la voix haletante de Legolas appeler son nom.

Legolas était là, coincé sous l'homme, son poids pressant tout contre lui. L'elfe se déplaça un peu, puis sursauta quand il sentit une dureté insistance contre sa hanche. Ses joues se chauffèrent à cette pensée. Aragorn, était excité ... à cause de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il sentit des lèvres contre son cou, l'embrassant doucement, suçant sa peau et laissant des traces, marque presque possessive. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, "A-Aragorn!" gémissait Legolas, ses mains poussant contre la poitrine de l'homme. Ce n'était pas par désespoir qu'il le fit, mais plutôt par crainte qu'il pourrait finir par faire quelque chose à Aragorn, que l'homme pourrait ne pas apprécier.

«Dites-moi que vous n'aimez pas Legolas?" demanda Aragorn les yeux dans les yeux, soufflant avec convoitise. L'elfe ne répondit pas, il regardait simplement ailleurs, exposant la peau pâle de son cou, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une invitation silencieuse. Aragorn se pencha en avant, faisant parcourir ses lèvres le long du cou de Legolas, avant de venir pincer l'oreille de l'elfe, provoquant un jappement de celui-ci et un léger balancement de ses hanches vers le haut. Aragorn sourit alors que sa main se décala vers le bas, entre leurs deux corps, allant caresser le renflement qui se formait à l'avant du pantalon de Legolas, la preuve que l'elfe était aussi excité par ce qu'il lui faisait.

"Vous êtes ivre Aragorn », murmura Legolas, mais il ne se débattait pas, hanches bougeaient même, un mouvement minuscule, basculant vers le haut contre la main de l'homme, en cherchant à ce que la pression et la friction sur son érection soient plus fortes. Lorsque les lèvres d'Aragorn ont couvert les siennes dans un long baiser, toutes ses résolutions le quittèrent et Legolas lui rendit son baiser. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur la langue d'Aragorn, le muscle glissant dans sa bouche, contre sa propre langue. La main d'Aragorn caressa rapidement son pantalon, pour ensuite la glisser à l'intérieur.

Legolas leva les jambes pour aider l'homme, pour quelle raison, ça il ne savait pas. Mais il le voulait si c'était une indication de la façon dont il pouvait garder Aragorn près de lui, les doigts enfoncés dans les cheveux de l'homme, la tête penchée, leur baiser s'approfondit. Legolas se délectait de ce sentiment grisant. Il était essoufflé, les lèvres d'Aragorn avaient quitté les siennes, l'homme prenait de grandes respirations et sa main traînait sur ses cuisses, montant et descendant, le taquinant sans jamais lui donner entièrement.

Les jambes de l'elfe tremblaient. Pourquoi Aragorn ne le touchait-il pas en bas ? Là où la chaleur était la plus insupportable, là où il était si dur. Sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux d'Aragorn, l'homme se pencha vers lui, leurs fronts s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Ensuite, une pression douce se fit sentir autour de sa longueur et Legolas ferma les yeux de soulagement, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Aragorn sourit, Legolas était beau, plus beau que tous ceux qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Il donna un coup de pouce sur le gland humide de l'elfe, un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge: «Tu es déjà humide pour moi Legolas," a-t-il dit à l'elfe, sa langue effleurant son oreille, léchant son lobe. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du prince, ses hanches poussant vers le haut, afin de garder le frottement là où il était. Aragorn, caressait l'érection de Legolas, la tête de l'elfe était retombé sur le lit, la gorge apparente, de beaux cheveux blonds tombant en cascade en bas, sur les couvertures du lit, ses cheveux formant un halo doré.

«Je veux te sentir contre moi", dit Legolas. C'était comme s'il était celui qui était ivre maintenant. Il entendit Aragorn rire et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Aragon glissé hors du lit, il était debout juste au bord et commençait à se déshabiller. Legolas imita ses gestes, en tirant lentement sur ses couches de vêtements pour ensuite les jeter sur le côté, il se mit alors à genoux, se déplaçant pour intercepter Aragorn. Il embrassa l'homme, sentant sa barbe hérissée contre sa peau. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, Legolas avait les mains emmêlées dans les cheveux d'Aragorn, le rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Aragorn savait que ce n'était pas à cause de l'ivresse . C'était de son propre fait. C'était son besoin de cet acte entre eux qui lui faisait faire exactement ce qu'il faisait et il aimait beaucoup. Aragorn coucha Legolas sur le lit, ses lèvres ne quittèrent jamais celles de l'elfe c'était comme si leur baiser était devenu le seul moyen de respirer, et qu'il ne pouvait pas en obtenir plus. Le corps de Legolas était mince et lisse et Aragorn en prit soin.

Ses doigts calleux frottèrent doucement contre ses mamelons et Legolas se tortilla inconfortablement, se sentant durcir un peu plus à ce léger contact. Sa tête retomba en arrière, ses lèvres entrouvertes en un gémissement. Les lèvres d'Aragorn aspirèrent les deux petites bosses durcies des mamelons de l'elfe, qui d'autre que lui savait que le prince était sensible à cet endroit-là? Il sourit à cette pensée, sa main se referma sur le sexe de Legolas et commença à le caresser. L'elfe était déjà humide de leurs petits préliminaires. Il était si sensible, si demandeur.

"Aragorn!" cria-t-il, sentant un sentiment étranger entre ses jambes, c'était comme s'il était rempli, quelque chose dans le genre, le roi du gondor lui caressait l'intérieur des jambes, il s'effondra sur le lit lorsque les doigts d'Aragorn entrèrent à l'intérieur de lui. Legolas sentit sa conscience glisser hors de lui quand les doigts d'Aragorn se mouvèrent en lui, le faisant gémir pour en avoir plus.

Deux yeux bleus féroces dévisageaient maintenant Aragorn, celui-ci ne se sentant plus sous l'effet de l'alcool, se décala de sorte que son membre soit placé juste à l'entrée de Legolas. "Vous avez besoin de vous détendre pour que je fasse cela, d'accord ?" murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'elfe. Il franchit la barrière humide, serré, et chaude qu'était le cul de Legolas. Aragorn dû se rappeler que Legolas était encore vierge, il dû entrer lui lentement, avec soin.

Sous lui, Legolas était couché, les yeux fermés, il se sentit enfin rempli. Il se rappela lui-même de se détendre et de calmer ses nerfs, petit à petit, Aragorn le pénétrait, étant entièrement en lui. Il ne bougeait pas pendant une minute ou deux, Aragorn était grisé par la sensation du corps de Legolas, Pensée qui traversa également l'elfe.

Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que les grincements du lit quand Aragorn accéléra le rythme, ses hanches poussant à l'intérieur de Legolas et le doux halètement qui s'échappa des deux hommes, perdus dans cet acte de plaisir sexuel. Aragorn sentit les jambes de l'elfe s'enrouler autour de lui, le pressant encore plus près de lui, le faisant pousser plus profondément en lui. Sa longueur frôla la prostate de l'elfe ce qui le rapprocha encore plus proche du précipice à chaque coup.

"A-Aragorn ... je vais ..." murmura Legolas, ses lèvres près de l'oreille de l'homme, se tenant à lui, les yeux fermés et serrés, sa vision devint blanche. La chaleur grimpa entre eux et à l'intérieur de lui. Legolas tremblait, Aragorn l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, ses hanches poussant doucement pendant qu'il montait peu à peu au septième ciel. Aragorn n'avait jamais connu un tel amour, un tel besoin et quand il s'enveloppa avec Legolas dans les draps du lit, il savait qu'il avait trouvé cet amour.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, les deux hommes gisaient sur le lit, Legolas serré contre la poitrine d'Aragorn. C'était un silence réconfortant, un silence partagé par des amants satisfaits.

"Êtes-vous encore ivre?" demanda Legolas, se tournant dans le lit pour qu'il puisse voir Aragorn.

L'homme sourit: «Je vous ai dit dès le début que je n'étais pas ivre. Je pourrais prendre une autre pinte et vous battre», répondit Aragorn.

"Tu es tellement têtu" murmura Legolas, se redressant sur un bras.

"Mais tu aimes ça," dit Aragorn, ses doigts atteignirent les doux cheveux de soie de Legolas, il tira l'elfe pour un autre baiser.

"Vous ne pouvez pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai," murmura Legolas souriant, ils s'éloignèrent, "mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir Aragorn, c'est que les elfes ne s'enivrent jamais" le taquina-t-il, faisant voyager son doigt sur la peau d'Aragorn, celui-ci le regardait, prêt pour plus, "c'est pourquoi il ne faut jamais boire avec un elfe."

* * *

*les halfelins sont des semi-homme donc les hobbits

Voilà ma troisième traduction, en remerciant Destielixer pour avoir eu la gentillesse d'accepter que je traduise sa fanfiction. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient et vos reviews. En espérant qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, le français et moi on s'aime pas beaucoup -'


End file.
